The invention relates to an installation for the processing of ligno-cellulose containing particles for the manufacture of wood-product plates or the like, which have layers formed from oriented chips or the like, with at least one raw material-comminuting chipper, with a sifting device serving to segregate fine material and dust, and with at least one gluing device supplying sifted chips or the like with at least one binder material. The sifted and glued chips are then supplied to a device which so orients the chips of each layer parallel to one another (German Allowed Application No. 17 03 832, German Published Application No. 27 34 403), that wood product plates (U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,511) can be produced.
As far as known, the chips required for the manufacturing of such wood-product plates hereafter were produced only in laboratory applications, in order to permit testing the developed orientation devices. During the continuous tests for such orientation devices it was found that the longitudinal bending strength of wood product plates produced with such chips changed during the laboratory tests, which is unsatisfactory. On the basis of comparisons of the laboratory samples produced, it was found that the initially produced laboratory samples had longer chips than the later produced laboratory samples and it was finally found that this reduction of the long chips is caused by the wearing of the chipper knives.
If, therefore, wood product plates would be produced with the above-mentioned construction, then no wood product plates could be manufactured having a uniform longitudinal bending resistance, so that the purpose of the invention is to provide an installation for the series manufacturing of such chips with which wood product plates having a constant longitudinal bending strength can be produced even if during the period of use of the chipper knives the average length of the chips decreases.